Swerve of Fate by musegirl
by NaiRK
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Assim que Edward e Bella têm a sua chance de romance uma guinada do destino os separa. Dez anos depois, em uma reunião de ex-alunos do colegial eles recebem uma segunda chance para o amor que lhes foi negado.
1. Chapter 1

**Swerve of Fate**

**Título Traduzido: **Guinada do Destino

**Autora: **musegirl

**Tradutora: **NaiRK

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance / Amizade

**Censura: **+18

**Sinopse: **Assim que Edward e Bella têm a sua chance de romance uma guinada do destino os separa. Dez anos depois, em uma reunião de ex-alunos do colegial, eles recebem a segunda chance para o amor que lhes foi negado.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**musegirl**__, a mim só pertence à tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to __**musegirl,**__ only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Os representantes dos ex-alunos da Classe de formandos de 2003 convidam você para a:_

**Reunião de dez anos da Classe de 2003 da Forks High School!**

_Datas e horários dos eventos:_

* * *

_Quarta-feira – 16 de outubro_

Café da manhã da panqueca com a classe formandos de 2013.

Das 08:00 as10:00 - Forks High School.

US $ 7,00 por adulto, US $ 3,00 por criança com mais de 2 anos.

_Junte-se a nós para um familiar café da manhã com panquecas feito pelos formandos de 2013! Todos os rendimentos irão para o Conselho Estudantil dos formandos de 2013._

* * *

Quinta-feira 17 de outubro:

Reunião-Comício e fogueira na praia

Das 06:00as 21:00 - praia de Rialto.

Parafernálias de Forks, lanches e bebidas serão vendidos.

_Traga os seus pom-pons e vista o moletom azul e dourado dos Espartanos! Ajude a torcer pela nossa equipe, empurrá-la para a vitória e desfrute de deliciosos s'mores* na fogueira._

*Espécie de sanduíche feito de marshmallow assado, chocolate e duas bolachas do tipo de leite ou Maria.

* * *

Sexta-feira, 18 de outubro:

Jogo de Football contra o time da Elma da High School

07:00 - Forks High School.

Ingressos: $ 6,00 por adulto, US $ 3,00 por criança.

_Vamos Espartanos! Vamos derrotar as Águias! Reencontro dos alunos de 2003 no intervalo._

* * *

Sábado, 19 de outubro:

Baile de reencontro da turma de 2003: "Era uma vez…"

19:00 - Ginásio da Forks High

US $ 40,00 por pessoa ou US $ 65,00 por casal (jantar incluído).

_Reviva a nossa mágica noite do baile com sua pessoa especial. Se ele(a) realmente era seu namorado(a )do ensino médio ou não, ele(a) poderá ser seu "Era uma vez..."_

* * *

Domingo, 20 de outubro:

Divertido piquenique com a família

Das 11:00 as 14:00 - Parque da pousada Miller Tree Inn

US $ 10,00 por família.

_Aproveite o sol, boa comida, e os jogos no nosso piquenique da família. Patrocinados pela Miller Tree Inn._

* * *

_Puta merda_ , eu pensei enquanto olhava para o itinerário 'breve' da minha reunião de dez anos do colegial. Cinco dias de eventos? Eles estão pirando ou falando sério? Quem teria tempo e emoção suficiente para montar essa merda?

Enquanto eu me sentava em um banquinho na cozinha industrial da minha padaria, eu quebrei a cabeça para tentar me lembrar de quem tinha sido eleito como nossos diretores de classe. Vamos ver... Jessica Stanley era a presidente com Eric Yorkie como vice-presidente. Alice Brandon, a cadela, era a secretária e seu cachorrinho Jacob Black tinha sido tesoureiro. Leah Clearwater foi eleita historiadora. E Edward Cullen... Edward era o orador. Um sorriso irônico passou pela minha face.

Ele poderia ter sido presidente, ele era tão bem quisto, mas disse que era "muito empenho". Não, o cargo de orador era apenas o suficiente para lhe dar os pontos extras em suas aplicações para a faculdade, mas não tanto como o trabalho real para lhe tirar de seus estudos e outras atividades. Orador da turma, beisebol e capitão de atletismo, e assistente de editor do jornal não eram suficientes.

Um suspiro escapou dos meus lábios quando memórias de Edward preencheram a minha mente. Deus, eu tinha a maior queda por ele. Ele era tão malditamente bonito e sexy. E também genuinamente doce para perceber que ele era a estrela de cada fantasia e sonho quente de tarde da noite de cada menina de Forks.

Eu tremi quando a minha fantasia favorita, a de Edward me tomando na mesa do editor na sala do jornal, surgiu na minha cabeça. Calcinha molhada, Santo Batman.

Eu ri. Pelo menos eu tinha ganhado como editora do jornal. Eu poderia ter tido uma chance de derrotá-lo na corrida para o orador oficial até...

Eu levei a minha mão até a cicatriz de duas polegadas na minha testa, escondida debaixo da minha franja espessa.

A campainha em um de meus fornos soou alto e eu pulei. "Controle-se, Bella", eu murmurei e joguei o convite de volta na minha bolsa.

Coloquei uma luva de forno para retirar os meus scones de cranberry e blueberry. Eu os coloquei para esfriar e coloquei os meus muffins de chocolate com gotas de chocolate para assar. Eu amava ser a proprietária da _Padaria Pato e Ganso_. Ela era condecorada com a fantasia infantil e dada sua proximidade do Hospital Infantil de Seattle, era perfeita para a família e para a clientela de funcionários do hospital. Tínhamos ficado populares o suficiente para reunir um público mais variado, mas eu me recusava a mudar a nossa imagem.

"Bom dia," o meu melhor amigo e parceiro de negócios, Emmett, bocejou enquanto se arrastava pela porta.

"Bom dia", eu respondi brilhantemente.

Ele grunhiu e começou a organizar pratos e bandejas de doces e tortas frescas que eu já havia feito. "Você parece muito contente", ele disse e eu ri.

"São sete e meia da manhã, Em. Eu estou aqui desde as cinco e meia."

Ele me lançou um olhar e voltou a arrumar as nossas vitrines. Às oito horas, eu abri a porta e deixei entrar os nossos primeiros clientes do dia. Passamos através do rush da manhã e por volta das dez e meia nós dois estávamos felizes ao ver Rosalie, a esposa de Emmett e nossa contadora, entrar para assumir na frente.

De bom grado eu me sentei na cozinha e comecei a decorar os cupcakes de cereja metodicamente. Isso me acalmou e eu deixei a minha mente relaxar. Edward dançou para os meus pensamentos novamente e eu sorri.

"O que há com a carinha feliz?" Emmett brincou. "Você estava com um sorriso bobo durante toda a manhã."

"Eu? Não é nada, só lembrando, eu acho. Minha reunião do colegial está chegando." Eu dei de ombros.

Ele balançou as sobrancelhas. "Eu vejo agora. Pensando no seu sexy namorado da escola e como ele se atrapalhou para fazer de você uma mulher no banco de trás do carro do pai dele?"

Eu irrompi em gargalhadas. "Nem de perto! Não, eu não tive um namorado na escola. Havia um menino pelo qual eu tinha uma grande paixão, mas nada aconteceu. Nós éramos bons amigos, concorrentes em nossas aulas avançadas, tocávamos o jornal juntos." Eu balancei a cabeça. "Nunca houve nada romântico. Embora, ele tenha me convidado para ir o baile com ele."

"Ah, é?"

Eu recarreguei meu saco de confeiteiro e comecei a decorar novamente. "Sim".

~ ~ SoF ~ ~

_**Abril 2003**_

"_Hei, Swan. Termine logo com isso, já é tarde e eles irão fechar em breve."_

_Eu olhei para cima para ver Edward vadiando na porta da sala do jornal vestindo camiseta e uma calça de moletom, todo suado, depois de ter acabado de chegar do treino de beisebol. Minha boca regou com a deliciosa vista. Eu arquivei a imagem para mais tarde esta noite._

"_Bem, talvez se o meu assistente de edição não me deixasse na mão para fazer coisas ridículas como jogar uma bola em torno de um campo, eu não estaria aqui terminando o layout para o jornal da próxima semana." Eu falei toda insolente._

_Ele me deu aquele sorriso torto e o meu coração gaguejou. "Seja como for, capataz. Estava tudo projetado antes de eu ir para o treino, você só sente a necessidade de ser o último a colocar a mão nele."_

_Eu revirei os olhos e salvei o meu trabalho antes de fazer o logoff. Peguei minha jaqueta e mochila para sair com Edward. Enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores passamos por um enorme aviso anunciando o próximo baile de formatura. Eu olhei para ele melancolicamente. Eu não era de dar bola para esse tipo de coisa, por qualquer meio, mas mesmo assim me deixei cair na armadilha das noções românticas associadas ao baile._

_Eu queria me arrumar e dançar e talvez até obter um pouco de ação pela primeira vez. Eu queria que um menino olhasse para mim como se eu fosse bonita e me segurasse em seus braços. Inferno, por que eu estava brincando? Eu queria que Edward fosse esse menino._

_Deixei escapar um suspiro suave. Eu sabia que não iria. Eu não tinha sido convidada e não era provável que isso acontecesse. Eu era bonita e agradável, mas meu pai tinha uma arma e um distintivo. Isso assustava os adolescentes. E Edward só me via como amiga. Uma boa amiga, nada mais, nada menos._

_Edward bateu no meu ombro com o dele. "Por que essa cara, Bella? Você estava olhando para o cartaz do baile de formatura?"_

_Eu puxei o meu olhar do cartaz. "Huh? Não! Isso é bobagem." Eu estampei um sorriso e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha._

"_Eu não acreditei em uma palavra__", respondeu ele, mas não tocou mais no assunto._

_Ele me acompanhou até a minha velha e enferrujada picape, apesar da chuva caindo em turbilhões e seu carro estar estacionado do outro lado do pátio. Eu abri a porta e foi para entrar, quando Edward me impediu._

"He_i, Bella?"_

_Eu me virei e o encontrei remexendo com os cadarços de seu capuz._

_Eu movi meus lábios em um pequeno sorriso para tranqüilizá-lo. "Sim, Edward?"_

"_Hum", ele passou a mão pelo cabelo ruivo selvagem e, em seguida agarrou a minha mão. Eu olhei para elas em estado de choque._

_Edward estava segurando a minha mão. Estava quente e grande e eu me senti incrível. Eu me perguntava como seria seu toque em outros lugares do meu corpo. Como seria se ele a pressionasse contra o calor úmido e dolorido entre as minhas coxas._

"_Bella?"_

"_Huh..." Eu oh-tão-articuladamente disse e ergui a cabeça._

"_Você ... Quer dizer, será que você quer ir ao baile comigo?"_

"_O_... _O quê?" Eu gaguejei, completamente surpresa._

"_Você quer ir? Ao baile? Comigo?"_

"_Sim!__" Eu gritei. "Quero dizer, sim." Eu repeti em um nível de intensidade mais normal. Eu me senti corar da raiz do meu cabelo até as pontas dos meus dedos._

_Ele respondeu com um sorriso brilhante. "Ótimo! Isso é incrível."_

_Eu mordi o lábio inferior para conter o meu próprio sorriso. Ele estendeu a mão livre e suavemente o puxou dos meus dentes. "Não faça isso", ele murmurou e passou o polegar ao longo da curva do meu lábio._

_Um gemido abafado escapou de mim e mil faíscas explodiram através do meu corpo diante daquee simples toque. Edward lambeu os lábios enquanto se inclinava mais perto de mim. Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés para encontrá-lo no meio._

_De repente, o som de Jet encheu o ar._

_"Botas pretas grandes_

_longos cabelos castanhos_

_ela é tão doce_

_com aquele olhar_

_Bem, eu podia ver,_

_mora comigo,_

_mas estava com outro homem, sim!_

_Sei disso,_

_eu não tenho muito a dizer,_

_antes de deixar você ir embora, sim!_

_eu disse, você será a minha garota? "_

_Nós dois pulamos para trás e Edward me olhou timidamente. "Desculpe, é o meu celular." Ele começou a remexer em sua mochila para encontrá-lo._

_Apesar das minhas palpitações cardíacas, a decepção me encheu enquanto eu amaldiçoava o seu telefone estúpido por me negar o meu primeiro beijo. De _Edward _. "Tudo bem. Eu tenho que ir."_

"_Certo", ele finalmente encontrou o seu telefone e puxou-o para fora, assim que o toque parou. Ironicamente, foi bem quando o meu começou a tocar._

"_Você é o meu fogo_

_O único desejo_

_Acredite quando eu digo_

_Eu queria que fosse assim_

_Mas são dois mundos separados_

_Eu não posso chegar ao seu coração_

_Quando você diz_

_Eu quero que seja assim..."_

_Eu pressionei para silenciar a minha chamada. Eu vi o nome do meu pai e sabia que ele estava provavelmente se perguntando onde eu estava._

"_Backstreet Boys? Realmente, Bella? Eu achei que você tinha melhor gosto musical do que isso." Edward sorriu para mim._

_Eu cerrei os olhos para ele. "Eu gosto deles. Nick é quente. E eu acho que você se acha muuuito legal por ouvir Jet? Eles não passam de maconheiros!"_

_A risada de Edward cresceu e os meus joelhos ficaram fracos ao vê-lo sorrindo para mim assim. "Touché. Eu acho que ambos os nossos pais estão prestes a enviar grupos de busca atrás de nós. Vejo você amanhã?"_

"_Sim", eu sorri._

_Ele sorriu de volta. "E você vai ao baile comigo?"_

"_Definitivamente". Eu coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha e assenti. "Vejo você amanhã, Edward."_

"_Tchau, Bella."_

* * *

**Surpresa de Ano Novo! SoF tem sete capítulos e é tão fofa... justamente por ser tão curta não terá um cronograma, eu postarei de acordo com a motivação de vocês... u.u pegaram a dica? Querem saber o que aconteceu? Bella disse que Edward a convidou para o baile, mas não disse que tinha ido. Por que será?**

**E para quem está se perguntando pelas outras fics, acabou a folga e terça MOI será atualizada.**

**Quero saber se vocês gostaram de SoF!**

**Beijinhos, Nai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, eu ganhei bronca da minha Beta por ter postado sem mandar para ela. Minha desculpa é que eu resolvi em cima da hora traduzir essa fic e queria postar logo. Mas, ela tem razão e esse capítulo, bem como o restante da fic terá AnnaP como Beta. Obrigada Sócia!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**(Beta: AnnaP)**

"E é isso?" Emmett exclamou.

"É isso." Eu disse com um aceno de cabeça

"O que aconteceu? Por que vocês dois não acabaram prometendo amor eterno um ao outro antes de fazer sexo louco, selvagem e virgem na noite do baile?" Rosalie interrompeu de seu lugar encostada na porta.

Eu bati na minha testa. "Acidente de carro a caminho de casa. Coma por uma semana. Eu peguei meningite enquanto estava no hospital de Port Angeles e tive que ser transportada de helicóptero para o Hospital Infantil de Seattle. Você conhece a minha sorte." Eu fiz uma pausa e respirei fundo para empurrar para trás a depressão e a sensação de me sentir enganada ameaçando me oprimir. "Eu não o vi desde então. Na realidade, eu nem deveria estar na classe de formandos de 2003. Eu não me formei verdadeiramente até 2004, mas a escola me fez um favor e deixou eu me 'formar' com a minha turma, mesmo com as minhas notas incompletas."

Rosalie suspirou alto. "Garota, você tem que ir a esse reencontro. Vá pegar o seu homem!" Emmett balançou a cabeça concordando, enquanto sovava a massa para fazer croissants.

Eu bufei. "Ele provavelmente está delirantemente feliz casado com uma supermodelo, com três filhos, dois cães, e uma casa com cerca branca. Embora, eu não me importasse de recuperar o atraso. Ele foi a única pessoa que eu sempre quis saber onde anda. Ele queria ser médico. Nós dois havíamos sido aceitos em Dartmouth, eu aposto que ele foi. Mas a vida nem sempre segue os planos que você faz."

Seu rosto sorridente me veio à mente de novo, e eu me ocupei em misturar manteiga de amendoim na massa de biscoito e ignorei o peso do olhar de Rose e Em. Não havia razão para viver no passado. Aquele acidente de carro tinha alterado a minha vida de uma forma que eu nunca sonhei ser possível. A meningite é uma merda e deixou marcas em mim.

Emmett se aproximou e colocou o braço em volta dos meus ombros. Eu olhei para ele. "Você deve ir. Você dificilmente visita Forks e quando vai age como uma reclusa total. Seria bom para você ver seus velhos amigos. Pare de se esconder. Você é um sucesso, uma bela mulher que deveria ser motivo de orgulho pelo que realizou."

"Talvez", eu respondi com uma voz evasiva. Eu não tinha certeza se queria me expor às pessoas que me conheciam antes do meu acidente e não tinham me visto depois.

~ ~ SoF ~ ~

Um mês depois me encontrei de volta a Forks e estacionando na garagem da casa do meu pai. Após permanecer sentada no carro por um momento para reunir a minha coragem, peguei a minha bolsa, e saí. "Pai?" Gritei enquanto abria a sua voz veio lá de dentro e me dirigi à direção que eu pensei que ele estava.

"Hei, Bells!" Meu pai me cumprimentou quando saiu da cozinha. Ele me pegou em um abraço de urso. "É bom ver você, garota", disse ele e beijou a minha bochecha.

"É bom ver você também, pai. Como você está?"

"Eh, eu não posso reclamar. Você está ansiosa para a grande reunião? Cinco dias repletos de diversão! É tudo que se fala na cidade."

Borboletas dançaram em torno do meu estômago. Eu esfreguei as minhas agora suadas palmas das mãos nas coxas dos meus jeans. "Eu suponho. Eu não sei, pai. Talvez devêssemos ir pescar ao invés. Eu tenho certeza de que poderíamos conseguir nossa cabana habitual perto do lago Dickey."

"Bella, você tem que parar de se esconder. Não há nenhuma razão porque você não deveria ter mantido contato com pelo menos um par de seus amigos da escola."

Eu me mexi sob o seu escrutínio. "Eu sei, mas eu sou diferente agora. Você entende mais do que ninguém."

Meu pai bufou e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos. "Garota, pode haver algumas coisas que mudaram por causa do seu acidente, mas você ainda é a mesma garota inteligente e doce que sempre foi." Ele se inclinou e beijou a minha testa.

"Obrigada, pai", eu sussurrei e me aconcheguei em seu peito por um momento antes de me afastar. "Ok, chega de porcaria piegas. Nós somos Swans, pelo amor de Deus. O que você quer para o jantar?"

~ ~ SoF ~ ~

"_Bells, olha quem está aqui."__Meu pai anunciou, tocando suavemente o meu braço._

_Eu groguemente virei minha cabeça para ver Edward de pé na porta do meu quarto de hospital._

"_Ewar?"__Eu falei de forma arrastada. __Eu gemi no interior. __Eu tinha uma relação de amor e ódio com a dose de morfina que estavam me dando. __Ela fazia o incessante bater na minha cabeça suportável, mas eu estava mais alta do que uma pipa. __Eu também estava tomando uma infinidade de outros antibióticos via intravenosa para minha cabeça ferida e a infecção posterior - a meningite que eu peguei, então meu estômago revirava constantemente, também._

_Edward mostrou seu sorriso torto para mim.__"Hei, Bella. Eu trouxe seu anuário. Todos assinaram para você."_

"_Obrigada", eu respondi com uma voz rouca._

"_Eu vou pegar uma xícara de café rapidinho. Ok, Bella?" Meu pai perguntou._

_Eu cantarolei de acordo e ele acariciou minha mão que não estava espetada pelas agulhas antes de se aproximou e tomou o assento do meu pai. __Ele olhou para o curativo cobrindo a minha testa._

"_Como você está se sentindo?" E__le falou baixinho._

"_Eu me sinto... "Pisquei, tentando encontrar a palavra certa.__"Um..." Eu parei e franzi a testa em frustração.__"Bem? Não, não bem."__Meu queixo tremia enquanto lágrimas brotavam dos meus olhos. __Por que eu não conseguia pensar na palavra certa?_

"_Melhor"? __Ele sugeriu._

"_Mhmm. Melhor. Isso. Eu me sinto melhor." __Eu estremeci quando tentei assentir."Desculpe, eu fico confusa às vezes."_

_Ele estendeu a mão e cobriu a minha com a sua morna.__"Está tudo bem, Bella. Todos nós ficamos, pelo menos você tem uma boa desculpa", ele brincou._

_Meus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso.__"Você veio de tão longe só para me ver."_

"_Seattle não é tão longe. Não é como se eu tivesse alguma coisa grande acontecendo neste fim de semana de qualquer maneira."_

_Eu estudei-o por um momento.__ C__abelos castanhos despenteados, nariz reto, mandíbula forte, olhos verdes e surpreendentemente brilhantes.__"Tão bonito", eu murmurei, e então corei quando ele riu de mim. __"Eu não quis dizer isso em voz alta."_

"_Não se preocupe. Você é muito linda também."_

_Eu fiz um som de desprezo em resposta. __Meus olhos se fecharam involuntariamente e quando os abri eu não tinha ideia de quanto tempo eu tinha estado fora. __"Sinto muito, Edward. Os remédios me deixam com sono."_

_Ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo.__"Não tem problema, baby. Você precisa descansar para que possa se curar, ok?" __Ele se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios nos meus. __Naquele momento a minha dor foi embora e, em seguida, a escuridão me levou novamente._

Eu me empurrei ereta na cama, respirando de forma irregular. Eu tinha muito poucas lembranças do meu tempo no hospital em Port Angeles e dos primeiros dias no Hospital Infantil de Seattle. O que eu conseguia me lembrar era nebuloso e nada tinha a ver com Edward. Era estranho que este sonho ressoasse tão profundamente dentro de mim.

Olhei para o outro lado do quarto, para minha estante e para os anuários lá. Eu joguei longe as minhas cobertas e caminhei até arrancar meu anuário do ano da minha formatura - Charlie tinha me dito que ele tinha trazido o meu anuário, mas eu não tinha nenhuma lembrança. Folheei as páginas para onde a inscrição de Edward estava.

_Bella,_

_Apresse-se e venha me encontrar em Dartmouth. __Eu preciso de você para me manter no jogo. __Além disso, você me deve um encontro para compensar o baile, menina bonita. __Vejo você no outono._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Edward._

Eu nunca tinha ido para Dartmouth. Uma vez que eu estava bem o suficiente para ser liberada do hospital, eu fiz um ano de reabilitação em Phoenix e morei com a minha mãe. Naquele tempo, o tipo de concentração necessária para estudar era muito difícil para mim. Meu cérebro havia entrado em curto-circuito e eu acabei com uma enxaqueca assassina. Tinha sido um inferno só para terminar o restante dos meus trabalhos escolares para obter o meu diploma do ensino médio.

Eu olhei através de algumas das outras páginas por alguns minutos antes de colocá-lo de lado e me deitar para tentar voltar a dormir.

* * *

**Sabemos agora o que aconteceu com Bella. Mas e Edward? Continuem me dando reviews que eu lhes darei capítulos... u.u**

**Beijinho!**

**Nai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

"Vamos, Bella. Você pode fazer isso. Não é grande coisa, e se for uma porcaria, então você sai de lá e volta para Seattle mais cedo." Eu tentei soar convincente enquanto me olhava pelo espelho retrovisor.

Mas a minha preleção pessoal não foi suficiente para empurrar a minha bunda para fora do santuário do meu carro. Olhei para a escola que estava zombando de mim com as suas portas. Reunião estúpida.

Meu estômago roncou violentamente. Estômago estúpido e meu plano ridículo de me negar o café da manhã, a fim de me forçar a entrar e comer as malditas panquecas.

Eu dei uma última olhada no espelho, respirei fundo, me certifiquei que meu cabelo ainda estivesse arrumado adequadamente, e então saí do carro. Eu não me deia chance de pensar, só atravessei as portas.

Uma vez lá dentro, fiquei de lado por um momento e observei os estudantes e adultos aleatórios acabando de arrumar tudo e organizando a fila para começar a se servir. Eu pensei ter reconhecido algumas pessoas, mas não podia ter certeza.

Timidamente, me aproximei da mesa decheck-in. A menina de cabelos escuros nem sequer se incomodou de olhar para cima.

"Nome?" Eu pensei ter ouvido.

"Hum, BellaSwan."

Sua cabeça se levantou e ela olhou boquiaberta para mim. "BellaSwan? Oh meu Deus, você realmente veio? Você meio que sumiu da face do planeta!"

"Me desculpe, quem é você?" Ela parecia vagamente familiar, mas ela, obviamente, tinha feito algumas cirurgias plásticas e não tinha terminado bem.

"Alice Brandon-Whitlock", ela zombou. "Por que você está falando assim? Está estranho."

Eu bati o meu dinheiro sobre a mesa e peguei um ingresso e o crachá. "Bem, você parece estranha. Pelo menos eu posso não falar e ninguém saberia." A mandíbula de Alice caiu e ela fez alguns ruídos de engasgos de descrença.

"Cadela", eu murmurei sob a minha respiração enquanto me afastava.

Não mais com fome, eu me sentei em uma mesa vazia perto de uma área reservada, onde as crianças estavam se atrapalhando através de suas tentativas de fazer panquecas. Eles tinham duas grelhasna parte traseira e uma fila de mesas onde você poderia pegar as panquecas e uma variedade de coberturas. Alguns deles estavam discutindo sobre o tamanho correto e o tempo para cozinhar de cada lado. Uma menina tentou virar uma panqueca terminando em um fracasso total.

"Gostariam de alguma ajuda?" Eu ofereci.

"Huh? Oh, não. Você é aluna, apenas se divirta. Devemos terminar as panquecas em breve." Ela olhou para a massa agora queimada e murmurou algo.

Eu ri e me mudei para ficar atrás da chapa. "Aqui, deixe-me. Eu sou muito boa, tenho a minha própria padaria."

"Você tem? Isso é muito legal. Eu não sou muito boa com isso. Obviamente." Ela empurrou os óculos para cima. "Mas eu sou a presidente da classe, então eu pensei que deveria estar ajudando."

"Não se preocupe, eu posso lidar com isso. Você gostaria de aprender?" Eu dei um sorriso encorajador. "Eu aposto que poderíamos até mesmo fazer crepes, também. Se quiséssemos nos exibir".

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. "Nós poderíamos?"

"Claro, é fácil."

Trinta minutos mais tarde, quando o grande 'rush' começou, tínhamos pilhas de ofertas de um café da manhã delicioso e Angela, como ela se apresentou, estava até virando panquecas na segunda grelha. Não como uma profissional, mas ainda assim bem o suficiente.

"Eu quero aquelas gotinhas de _socolate_!" uma pequena voz anunciou. Avistei uma pequena menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes olhando para mim e segurando um prato com expectativa.

Assustada euperguntei. "Como você chegou aqui? Onde estão seus pais?"

"Papai foi no _banheilo_. Você já viu essa fila? Eu não posso _espelar_tanto. Muita fome". Ela fez um gesto para trás.

"Gostaria das suas gotas de chocolate em uma panqueca ou crepe?" Perguntei a sério e segurei o meu sorriso.

"O que é um _clepe_? Fica bom com gotas de _socolate_?" ela balbuciou.

Desta vez eu ri. "Crepe é uma panqueca muito, muito fina e gotas de chocolate são a melhor coisa neles. Eu posso derretê-las, colocá-las dentro e enrolá-lo para você."

"Ok", ela respondeu com um aceno de cabeça firme. Fui trabalhar, despejando a massa e alisando-a sobre a grelha em uma camada fina. Seus ferozes olhos verdes me estudaram por um momento antes de ela sorrir, mostrando-me a janelinha que sinalizava a falta de dois dentes da frente.

Uma vez que a massa estava cozida o suficiente, eu polvilhei um punhado de gotas de chocolate e espalhei suavemente à medida que derretiam. Ela saltou na ponta dos pés quando eu enrolei o crepe e coloquei em seu prato."_Obigada_!"

"Não precisa me agradecer, querida."

"Maggie, você está aí! Querida, você me assustou. Você não pode sair correndo desse jeito." Um selvagem cabelo ruivo entrou na minha linha de visão enquanto um cara se abaixava para abraçar a menina.

Eu congelei no lugar. Eu não confundiria aquele cabelo nunca. Ele se virou e olhou para mim. "Espero que ela não tenha incomodado... Bella?"

De repente, eu estava envolta por Edward me apertando com força. Sem sequer pensar, meu corpo derreteu contra ele e automaticamente meus braços se apertaram em volta dele. "Eu não posso acreditar que você está aqui", ele sussurrou perto do meu ouvido.

Ele se afastou e sua filha assistia avidamente nossa troca. "Venha comer com a gente. Temos tanta coisa para conversar."

"Eu... eu estou ajudando",acenei minha mão em direção às grelhas. Ele franziu a testa por uma fração de segundo, mas alisou as rugas rapidamente.

"Tudo bem, você fez mais do que deveria."Angela nos interrompeu e me enxotou.

Eu peguei um prato com uma pequena pilha de panquecas e permiti que Edward e Maggie liderassem o caminho. Assim que eles começaram a se dirigir para a área mais lotada, eu coloquei a mão no cotovelo de Edward. Ele olhou para mim.

"Poderíamos sentar ali?" Eu apontei para um par de mesas vazias nos fundos. Ele fez uma pausa, mas acenou com a cabeça e mudou de direção.

Assim que estávamos sentados, Maggie cavou seu crepe, cantarolando e resmungando sobre como estava bom. Eu arrisquei um olhar para Edward e encontrei-o olhando para mim. Eu enfiei um pedaço de panqueca na minha boca.

Eu engoli em seco e finalmente falei. "Será que sua esposa sabe onde procurar por você?"

"Papai não é casado, eu não tenho uma mãe. Eu sou _dotada_". Maggie saltou para responder.

"A-dotada". Edward sorriu e ela deu a ele um olhar fulminante.

"Foi o que eu disse." Ela olhou para mim. "Minha mamãe e papai de _vedade_estão no céu."

Engoli em seco, "Me desculpe. Eu não..." Eu olhei para Edward horrorizada.

Ele sorriu e colocou o braço em torno de Maggie, aconchegando-a. "Está tudo bem, Bella. Ela entende, não é, _Magpie_? Nós sempre fomos completamente honestos e conversamos muito sobre isso. Seus pais sofreram um terrível acidente de carro, quando Maggie tinha apenas 20 meses de idade. Após ter a certeza de que o cara que bateu neles havia sido colocado na prisão, eu não consegui me afastar dela." Ele deu um beijo em seu brilhante cabelo castanho. "Eu sabia que ela estava destinada a ser minha."

Meu coração se apertou com a visão de Edward com essa menina adorável. Que totalmente poderia ter sido dele dada a cor de seus olhos."Quantos anos você tem, Maggie?"

"Eu tenho cinco anos!" ela orgulhosamente me disse e ergueu a mão. "Por que você_paleceenglaçada_ quando fala?" Maggie perguntou com inocência infantil.

"Maggie!" Edward a repreendeu. "Isso não foi uma maneira educada de fazer sua pergunta."

Eu sabia que a minha voz não era a mesma de antes. Estava um pouco mais plana - a minha entonação estava um pouco fora. Eu também tinha um toque mais nasal do que a fala normal. Não era algo que eu notasse, mas fonoaudiólogos e a minha família me disseram quando eu perguntei. Nada muito grande, mas suficiente para ser perceptível para os outros.

"A voz de Bella soa diferente do que você está acostumada, porque ela tem uma perda auditiva. Não éBella?" Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão significativa. Ele queria que eu confirmasse seu palpite. Ele queria saber o que havia acontecido.

Eu dei um pequeno aceno de cabeça. "Mais ou menos. Na verdade eu sou surda."

"Surda?" Maggie repetiu.

"Mhmm. Há muito tempo atrás, eu fiquei muito doente e uma das coisas que aconteceu por causa disso foi perder a minha audição por completo."

"Como você pode ouvir o que eu digo, então?"

"Eu tenho o que é chamado um implante coclear". Eu estendi a mão e tirei um dos meus processadores para mostrar a ela. Ela se animou, examinando o que parecia ser um aparelho auditivo elegante, mas grande, com uma corda presa a um disco fino um pouco maior.

"Há uma parte interna. Eu fiz uma cirurgia para colocá-lo no meu ouvido e eu uso isso para pegar os sons ao meu redor e, em seguida, a peça conta o que ouve dentro do meu cérebro. Eu tenho um para cada orelha." Eu estava simplificando, mas essa era a essência básica. "Eu leio os lábios muito, muito bem."

"Legal!"

Eu coloquei o meu processador de volta e foi agredida com som daquele lado novamente. Eu me concentrei em minha comida, incapaz de lidar com o olhar de pena que Edward estava me dando. "Pare de me olhar assim, Edward."

Uma de suas grandes mãos caiu sobre a minha pequena e eu levantei meus olhos. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu não quis dizer nada com isso. Eu estou confuso. Quando visitei você em Seattle, você ainda podia ouvir".

"Muitas coisas mudaram após a meningite seguir seu curso." Eu suspirei, sentindo-me esgotada de repente. "Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso agora."

Edward acenou com a cabeça e deu um aperto suave na minha mão antes de soltá-la. Nós dois nos concentramos no nosso café da manhã, Maggie alheia às questões não respondidas penduradas pesadas no ar.

"Bem, eu deveria ir." Eu me levantei e peguei meu prato. "Obrigado por me convidar para sentar com vocês. Foi muito bom conhecer você, Maggie."

Eu dei poucos passos antes de Edward pegar o meu braço. "Bella, por favor, me desculpe se eu fiz você se sentir desconfortável. Eu só... fiquei tão feliz em vê-la novamente. Eu sempre quis saber o que aconteceu com você. Por que eu nunca te encontrei em Dartmouth..." De repente, ele roçou a ponta dos dedos ao longo do meu rosto. "Eu senti a sua falta, Bella. Eu gostaria de saber de você. Meus pais podem ficar com Maggie por algumas horas para que pudéssemos passar um tempo juntos?"

Algo dentro de mim torceu no desespero em sua voz e expressão. A intensidade em seus olhos era de enfraquecer os joelhos. Eu encontrei-me acenando com a cabeça antes de sequer compreender. "Tudo bem, Edward. Porque não nos encontramos esta tarde?"

"Eu vou buscá-la às duas", ele sorriu. Claro, tinha que ser aquele sorriso sexy e torto que sempre me matou quando éramos adolescentes.

"Você se lembra onde a casa do meu pai é?"

"É claro, Bella. Não poderia me esqueceronde minha garota favorita viveu. Bem, empatada em favoritas agora", ele respondeu e olhou para Maggie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Enquanto eu sentava no velho, surrado, mas confortável, sofá na sala de estar na casa do meu pai, balancei minha perna em antecipação pela chegada de Edward e olhei pela janela da frente pela milionésima vez.

Meu pai suspirou e balançou a cabeça quando eu o distraí novamente do jogo de futebol na televisão. "Respire, Bells. Eu não sei por que você está tão estressada com isso. Você tem uma queda por esse garoto ou algo assim? Preciso começar a limpar as minhas armas?"

Eu revirei os olhos. "Pare com isso, pai. Nós apenas iremos recuperar o atraso. Éramos apenas amigos quando adolescentes, nada mais. Eu estou nervosa por ter que contar a minha história. Eu não quero me emocionar com isso, sabe?"

"Bella..."

"Ele chegou!" Eu pulei quando vi uma SUV Volvo parar junto à calçada.

"Dê ao menino uma chance de vir até a porta." Meu pai ordenou e eu o ignorei. Ele agarrou a parte de trás da minha blusa com um sorriso. "Se esse rapaz quer levar a minha filha para sair, ele precisa vir até a porta e pegá-la corretamente."

"Eu já te disse que não é um encontro, pai!"

A campainha tocou e eu falei um palavrão. Edward não precisava vir até a porta só por mim. Era bobagem. Meu pai soltou a minha blusa e eu instantaneamente tropecei e acabei me estatelando no chão.

Ele riu e caminhou em volta de mim. "Sinto muito sobre o seu equilíbrio, menina. Eu abro a porta."

"Merda. Pai, pare." Enquanto eu me levantava ouvi a porta abrir.

"Edward Cullen," a voz do meu pai cresceu. "Eu entendo que você está aqui para levar a minha filha para sair. É isso mesmo?"

"Olá, Chefe Swan, Sim, esse foi o p-plano." Edward balbuciou quando eu finalmente apareci de trás do sofá.

"Pare com isso, pai", eu o repreendi e corri para onde eles estavam na entrada. "Pode deixar de lado a voz policial. Você não o está interrogando. Edward não é um criminoso."

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu agiria da mesma forma com Maggie. Ele está te protegendo."

Meu pai resmungou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Ele está sendo ridículo", eu disse olhando para o meu pai. Eu me virei e sorri para Edward. "Pronto para ir?"

"Absolutamente."

Ele nos levou até o Pacific Pizza para tomar sorvete antes de irmos para o Tilicum Park. Encontramos uma mesa de piquenique e, em vez de se sentar no banco, ele me surpreendeu ao subir na mesa e, em seguida, me ajudar a sentar ao lado dele.

Comemos em um silêncio amigável por alguns minutos, quando ele se virou para mim. "Por que você nunca foi para Dartmouth, Bella?"

Eu limpei a garganta baixinho e mantive meus olhos no meu sorvete de chocolate. "Eu não pude. Eu mal consegui tirar o meu diploma do ensino médio depois que eu fiquei doente. Eu perdi minha audição e tinha problemas de equilíbrio terríveis. Fiz fisioterapia por um ano. Fiz minhas cirurgias do implante coclear um mês depois que aminha infecção estava curada. Fiz reabilitação auditiva e terapia da fala de três anos para aprender a ouvir de novo e aperfeiçoar o meu discurso tanto quanto eu poderia. Ainda tenho dificuldade de decifrar certas palavras, às vezes, e eu nunca seria capaz de me concentrar para aprender da maneira que eu teria que fazer para ganhar o meu diploma. Eu tenho enxaquecas simplesmente por ler um livro. "

Uma onda de exaustão tomou conta de mim. Pensar em tudo aquilo me drenava, mesmo que eu estivesse em um lugar muito melhor agora. Ainda assim, eu iria continuamente ter que gastar energia extra para acompanhar conversas, dada a minha perda de audição. Eu sempre lamentaria a necessidade de ouvir _audiobooks _em vez de sentir o papel nítido sob meus dedos e o cheiro de um livro preenchendo o meu nariz. E na maioria das vezes, eu ignorava quando alguém me olhava com surpresa ou desdém por não ter um diploma universitário.

Eu fiz uma pausa para tomar fôlego e olhei para Edward. Seu rosto estava atordoado. Eu rapidamente mudei de assunto, ansiosa para mudar o tema. "Então, o que você tem feito nos últimos dez anos? Qual especialidade médica que você escolheu?"

Ele abriu a boca e, em seguida, fechou antes de tentar novamente. "Eu não fiz medicina. Fui para a faculdade de direito."

Engoli uma grande porção de sorvete por engano e estremeci com o frio. "Mas você sempre quis ser médico. O que aconteceu?"

"Quanto você se lembra sobre o seu acidente? Do tempo que você ficou no hospital?"

"Praticamente nada. Eu não me lembro do acidente e eu só tenho memórias sólidas a partir de poucas semanas depois de chegar ao Hospital Infantil de Seattle."

"Você se lembra de eu visitá-la?"

Eu balancei a minha cabeça. "Eu acho que não. Meu pai me disse que você foi me ver e trouxe o meu anuário."

Edward olhou para a mata circundante. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. "Você me chamou de bonito e depois me disse que não queria dizer isso em voz alta."

Eu inalei bruscamente. "Será que... você... me beijou?"

Ele moveu seus olhos para mim. "Você se lembra disso?"

"Mais ou menos. Eu tenho um sonho recorrente com você no hospital, e a última coisa que você faz antes de sempre desaparecer, é me beijar. Será que isso realmente aconteceu, Edward?"

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. Eu pressionei meus lábios para não sorrir como uma louca. Edward realmente tinha sido o meu primeiro beijo. Esse pequeno fato me fez mais feliz do que eu teria acreditado. Era bobo e estúpido ainda nutrir sentimentos por um garoto que eu não tinha visto em 10 anos, mas eu sempre compararei qualquer outro cara com Edward. Ninguém tinha chegado aos pés dele.

"Você teve uma convulsão logo após."

Era como se alguém tivesse jogado um balde de água gelada em cima de mim. Eu fui informada que havia tido três convulsões quando estava no hospital, mas eu não tinha ideia que Edward tinha presenciado uma. Eu queria rastejar para debaixo da mesa e morrer. Eu sabia que havia entrado em movimentos espasmódicos, provavelmente começando a cuspir e babar, e...

"Eu fiz xixi na cama quando aconteceu?"

"Bella, não era algo que você pudesse controlar", Edward disse gentilmente.

"Porra", eu sussurrei e enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos quando a humilhação me varreu. Poderia ser mais mortificante que Edward, de todas as pessoas, tenha me visto assim? "Eu sinto muito que você teve que ver isso. Que isso fez você não querer ir para a faculdade de medicina."

Edward levantou a mão para inclinar meu rosto de volta. "Isso não tem nada a ver com o fato. Sim, eu fiquei com medo _por você_. Mas não é por isso que eu não me tornei um médico. Você foi informada sobre o acidente de carro?"

"Só que a outra pessoa dirigindo invadiu a minha pista e eu desviei para não bater nele. Eu acabei batendo em uma árvore e bati a cabeça contra a janela lateral com força suficiente para causar um trauma." Eu dei de ombros, sem entender qual era o grande negócio. Esse tipo de coisa acontecia o tempo todo.

"A razão pela qual a outra pessoa invadiu a sua pista era porque ele estava totalmente drogado. Cheio de coca na cabeça. E ele não teve um arranhão."

Eu senti o ar sair dos meus pulmões. "Eu não tinha ideia. Meus pais nunca me disseram."

"Disseram-lhe quem ele era?" ele perguntou com raiva e eu balancei minha cabeça. "Jacob Black. Ele quase te matou e tudo o que ele teve que fazer foram cem horas de serviço comunitário. Aquele idiota deveria estar apodrecendo na cadeia, mas nem sequer viu o interior de um tribunal. Seu advogado fez um acordo. Um dos bons, caralho. Provavelmente tenha ajudado que seu pai fosse o chefe da reserva."

"Oh", foi a minha resposta . Eu deveria ter ficado furiosa, mas a coisa toda foi há muito tempo, eu superei a maioria dos meus problemas residuais e agora era capaz de levar uma vida satisfatória, e eu simplesmente não tinha isso em mim.

"Eu não estava ciente. Mas você não pode mudar o passado, então não adianta insistir nisso."

"Sim, bem, eu fiz isso a missão da minha vida. Me certificar de que agora a verdadeira justiça seja feita para alguém que age de forma tão descuidada assim. Os pais de Maggie foram mortos por um motorista bêbado que tinha bebido três vezes o limite legal."

Uau. Isso era... realmente, realmente, _realmente_ bêbado.

"Você está feliz, Edward? Com sua profissão e vida em geral?"

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou. Eu posso não ter entrado no meu campo pelas razões habituais, mas eu adoro. E Maggie é a melhor coisa do mundo. Ela me suavizou e iluminou a minha alma de uma forma que eu não achei que era possível." Ele brincou com seu copo antes de colocá-lo de lado. "Ela, uh, ela sempre me fez pensar que seria assim que a nossa filha seria se tivéssemos tido uma. O seu cabelo castanho e os meus olhos verdes."

Meu coração bateu forte como uma debandada. Se ele pensou isso, então ele pensou em nós juntos, romanticamente. Tendo relações sexuais para fazer o dito bebê. Oh, Deus, agora eu estava molhada pensando sobre isso também. Deixei o meu olhar flutuar de árvore em árvore.

"Onde você foi para a faculdade de direito?" Eu desviei, nada pronta para ter essa conversa.

"Eu fui para Harvard", ele me disse com orgulho.

Eu ri. "Continua sendo aquele que só se contenta com o melhor."

"Cala a boca, Swan. Foi mais difícil do que deveria ter sido. Eu não estava acostumado a não ter você lá, chutando a minha bunda nos testes para me manter motivado." Seu sorriso desapareceu quando ele olhou para mim.

"Não me venha com essa cara, Cullen. Não tenha pena de mim", eu praticamente rosnei. "Eu tenho uma vida boa. Eu sou feliz. Eu tenho uma padaria em Seattle. Eu estou indo muito bem."

"Você tem namorado?" Ele deixou escapar.

Bufei. Eu não tinha um namorado desde a abertura da padaria há quatro anos. Eu tinha um vibrador. Um muito, muito caro. Com acessórios.

"Não, eu não tenho um namorado. Você? Tem namorada, quero dizer. Ou um namorado? Você pode ter examinado outras opções nos últimos dez anos." Eu atirei-lhe um sorriso brincalhão.

"Sem namorado", ele riu. "Nem namorada. É difícil com Maggie. Eu tenho que ter muito cuidado com quem deixo entrar nas nossas vidas."

"Sim, acho que seria um pouco mais complicado."

"Ela está completamente tomada por você. Ela me falou para 'conseguir os detalhes de você.' Seja lá o que isso significa." Nós dois rimos e ele estendeu a mão para deslizar os dedos através de uma mecha do meu cabelo. "Ela disse que você é muito bonita. Ela adorou o seu cabelo."

Nossos olhos se encontraram por um momento e então, de repente, ele estava me beijando.

Mão segurando a minha cabeça, lábios moldados aos meus, língua mendigando a entrada. Quando eu abri a boca para ele, senti o gosto de baunilha e o paraíso. Eu me derreti em seu corpo, infiltrando minhas mãos em seu cabelo sedoso. Edward me trouxe mais para perto enquanto nós continuávamos de amasso como adolescentes.

De repente, eu estava sentada em cima dele ali mesmo na mesa de piquenique. Suas mãos encontraram meus quadris e me puxaram contra a dureza distinta pressionada intimamente contra o meu núcleo. Um gemido vibrou na minha garganta enquanto o prazer suscitava pelo meu corpo. Ele beijou lentamente ao longo da minha mandíbula e chupou ao longo da minha garganta. Ele empurrou para cima enquanto pressionava meus quadris para baixo contra ele.

"Edward!" Eu gritei ao sentir o quão próximo ele estava de me fazer perder o controle."Eu vou gozar se você continuar fazendo isso", eu choraminguei.

"Porra, sim", ele gemeu e se esfregou contra mim novamente. "Deixe-me agradar você, baby."

Eu tremia em seus braços. Ele me puxou de volta e eu me agarrei a ele, querendo mantê-lo perto. "Está tudo bem. Apenas deixe-me..." Com uma mão firme segurando meu quadril, ele usou a outra para desabotoar o meu jeans e deslizou seus dedos dentro da minha calcinha. Quem sabia que deixar Edward me tocar no meio de um parque público iria me deixar molhada? Eu nunca tinha sido uma exibicionista antes, mas por Edward, eu o deixaria fazer qualquer coisa, a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar. Deixei escapar um ofegante e agudo suspiro quando ele afundou dois dedos em mim. Não havia muito espaço para ele se mover, mas eu não precisava disso. Ele esfregou a palma da mão contra o meu clitóris e apertou em torno dele.

"Deus, Bella. Você é boa para caralho. Quente, úmida e apertada", Edward murmurou. "Você vai gozar para mim, baby?" Ele levou a mão livre até a minha mandíbula e acariciou. "Eu quero te dar isso. Quero ver você desmoronar nos meus braços."

Os olhos de Edward nunca deixaram os meus enquanto ele trabalhava minha boceta com a mão. Deve ter sido estranho e desconfortável para quem estivesse assistindo, mas não era. Era intenso e maravilhoso e me deu vontade de chorar de alegria. Quando gozei, poucos momentos depois, seu nome caiu dos meus lábios mais e mais enquanto eu estremecia.

Eu desabei em seu peito e ele passou o braço livre em volta de mim. "Jesus, por que nunca fizemos isso na escola?"

Sua risada vibrou através de mim e eu levantei a minha cabeça. Ele gentilmente tirou a mão das minhas calças. "Porque eu era a merda de muito covarde para te convidar para sair? Duvido que eu teria sido tão hábil naquela época. Muito mais desastrado, mas teria sido divertido aprender com você."

Esfreguei minha mão ao longo de sua ereção e Edward gemeu. "É a minha vez de retribuir o favor", eu disse, com um timing infeliz. Ouvimos um baixo estrondo de um trovão e os céus se abriram, despejando água sobre nós. Eu gritei e nós corremos para chegar ao seu carro.

"É claro que o tempo de Forks iria estragar a nossa diversão."Empurrei o meu cabelo úmido para fora do meu rosto e olhei para Edward."Bem, acho que agora temos que fingir que estamos mesmo na escola e nos esgueirar para que não sejamos pegos por nossos pais."

Edward me olhou pasmo. "Huh?"

Eu sorri e coloquei minha mão no botão de suas calças e abri. Eu lambi meus lábios diante do bojo agora bem visível. "Você nunca teve um boquete no seu carro?"

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eu enfiei a mão dentro de sua cueca e libertei sua ereção. Edward gemeu alto e colocou a cabeça no encosto do a minha língua ao longo do comprimento do seu membro e o senti empurrar seus quadris um pouco quando fechei os meus lábios em torno dele.

Eu chupei e lambi seu pênis, fazendo Edward preencher seu carro com a vibração dos gemidos. Ele colocou uma mão no meu cabelo, os dedos apertando de uma maneira que me deixava louca de desejo. Ele me estimulou a levá-lo mais profundo e eu respondi com um 'hum' com seu pênis na minha boca.

"Porra!" ele gritou e seu aperto se tornou quase doloroso. Eu me preparei para a sua explosão e não fiquei desapontada quando ele gozou em grandes jorros, que eu engoli rapidamente. Finalmente, seu corpo relaxou debaixo de mim e eu me sentei novamente.

"Jesus, isso foi fodidamente incrível", Edward suspirou com os olhos preguiçosamente semicerrados.

De repente, eu não tinha certeza de onde estávamos. Seria isso apenas para "relembrar os velhos tempos"? Eu sabia que não era para mim, mas Edward não tinha feito qualquer declaração.

Como se ele pudesse ler a minha mente, Edward se virou para olhar para mim. Fiquei surpresa ao ver tal carinho flagrante e devoção em seus olhos. Ele se inclinou e me beijou suavemente por um momento.

"Bella", Edward disse calmamente enquanto se afastava. "Você quer ir com Maggie e eu à reunião-comício e fogueira amanhã à noite? Eu realmente gostaria que você a conhecesse."

"Isso soa maravilhoso. Eu gostaria muito." Sorri para ele, a felicidade dançando na minha barriga. Ele queria que eu conhecesse sua filha. Isso tinha que ser um bom sinal, certo?

Voltamos para minha casa em um silêncio confortável. Ele me levou de volta até a porta, segurando um guarda-chuva sobre as nossas cabeças."Edward, eu me esqueci de perguntar, onde você mora agora?"

Um sorriso torto brilhou em seus lábios. "Chicago".

Meu coração caiu aos meus pés. Chicago. Era muito longe de Seattle e eu não poderia simplesmente me levantar e ir embora. "Oh".

"Bem, até novembro. Estou sendo transferido para o nosso escritório de Seattle. Eu queria estar mais perto dos meus pais, para que Maggie pudesse crescer com eles."

"Oh", eu disse novamente, desta vez com um sorriso bobo. Seria novembro em duas semanas. Eu definitivamente poderia lidar com isso.

"Sim, 'Oh'. Eu não vou deixar você ir embora desta vez, baby." Ele se inclinou e me beijou até que eu estivesse sem fôlego. "Vejo você amanhã, Bella."

* * *

**Uau! Acho que quando Bella disse a Charlie que eles iriam 'recuperar o atraso' ela não estava de brincadeira... kkk.**

**Beijo!**

**Nai.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

No dia seguinte, fui até aThriftway no meio da manhã para reunir os ingredientes para minha especialidade - biscoitos de chocolate. Pensei que uma oferta para Maggie ajudaria a me manter em suas boas graças. Estava no corredor de farináceos quando um carro foi empurrado até onde eu estava selecionando ingredientes.

"Olá, Bella. Tão bom ver você de novo!" Senhora Cullen me cumprimentou com um sorriso amigável.

Maggie sorriu para mim do carrinho que estava empurrando. "Oi, Bella!"

"Olá, Senhora Cullen, Maggie. Que engraçado encontrar vocês duas aqui." Eu me mexi nos meus pés.

Borboletas emergiram de seus casulos em meu estômago enquanto eu estava cara a cara com a mãe de Edward. Eu a havia visto algumas vezes em funções aleatórias da escola e uma vez em sua casa quando estávamos fazendo um trabalho em grupo para a aula de biologia. Mas nós nunca interagimos muito e eu tinha tentado calar meus sentimentos por Edward naquela época. E agora, ele apareceu.

"Oh, Bella. Me chame de Esme, querida", ela educadamente me corrigiu.

Sim, como isso fosse acontecer.

"O que você está fazendo?" Maggie perguntou e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Eu estou comprando ingredientes para fazer cookies. Eu pensei em levar alguns para você esta noite."

"Iupi!" ela aplaudiu. "Que tipo? Com gotas de _socolate_ é o meu _favolito_."

"Esse era exatamente o que eu ia fazer. Você sabe que eu tenho minha própria padaria em Seattle? Já me disseram que eu faço biscoitos de chocolate bastante impressionantes." Eu pisquei para ela e ela riu.

"Você deveria vir fazê-los em nossa casa", Esme sugeriu. "Eu sei que Charlie não atualizou seus aparelhos nos últimos anos, e nós reformamos a nossa cozinha há três anos. Tenho certeza que você obterá melhores resultados com o nosso forno."

Merda. Ela tinha um ponto. Eu não confiava exatamente no forno em casa para manter a temperatura adequada durante o processo de poderia acabar com biscoitos queimados ou crus, se não tivesse cuidado.

"Por favor, Bella? Eu posso ajudar. Sou uma ajudante _xcelente_". Maggie parecia tão malditamente bonitinha e esperançosa. Eu não tinha coração para dizer não.

"Tudo bem, então. Que horas devo ir?"

"Apenas nos siga até em casa, querida. Nós vamos ter muito tempo para assar e recuperar o atraso. Edward não parou de falar em você depois de tê-la encontrado no café da manhã de panquecas."

Eu ampliei meus olhos com esta notícia. "Oh, eu não sabia."

Esme riu. "É adorável. Lembra-me dos tempos da escola e da paixão que ele tinha por você." Eu senti um momento de espanto com a revelação antes de seu sorriso desaparecer. "É uma vergonha que você tenha sofrido aquele acidente justamente quando ele finalmente teve a coragem de lhe convidar para o baile. Ele ficou arrasado quando soube o que aconteceu. Naturalmente, sua recuperação foi muito mais difícil, mas olhe para você agora! Tão linda e, pelo que eu ouvi, muito bem sucedida também."

Eu fiquei pasma com suas palavras. Elas me emocionaram e me envergonharam ao mesmo tempo. Eu queria fazer uma dança feliz quando ela disse que Edward tinha uma queda por mim todos aqueles anos atrás, mas também fiquei nervosa quando ela me elogiou. Nunca fui boa em aceitar elogios.

"Na verdade, poderíamos deixar seu carro em sua casa e, em seguida, te dar uma carona para que você não tenha que se preocupar com isso quando chegar a hora de ir para o comício desta noite." Esme continuou.

"Espere... o quê? Eu ficaria na sua casa durante o dia todo! Tenho certeza de que você não me quer por perto por tanto tempo. E meu pai não sabe cozinhar, eu estava pensando em fazer o jantar para nós." Eu protestei.

Ela estava querendo me recolher como cachorrinho perdido. E eu não queria acabar 'cagando no tapete' e abusar da hospitalidade dela. Edward enlouqueceria se tivesse que me entreter durante todo o dia.

"Isso é ótimo! Vou avisar Charlie para vir para o jantar. Será divertido!" Ela pegou a pequena cesta que eu tinha em minhas mãos e despejou o conteúdo em seu carrinho. Em seguida, enganchou seu braço ao redor do meu e me levou para o caixa com Maggie tagarelando sobre biscoitos e me mostrar seu quarto na casa da avó.

Maggie estava tão animada para 'surpreender' seu papai que queria me impedir de dar a ele qualquer tipo de aviso. Mesmo chegando tão longe a ponto de tirar o meu celular de mim quando elas me seguiram até a casa de Charlie para que eu pudesse deixar o meu carro.

Ela estava quase vibrando quando entramos na linda (e enorme) casa dos Cullen. "Papai! Papai!" Ela gritou enquanto corria para dentro.

Houve uma forte comoção quando eu entrei no living e vi que Maggie tinha colidido com Edward e batido na parede. "_Magpie_, qual é o problema? Por que você está tão animada?" ele riu e pegou-a.

Maggie apontou para mim de pé atrás da mãe dele. "Nós _touxemos_ uma _suplesa_!"

Seus olhos focaram em mim e um sorriso lento e tortuoso percorreu seu rosto. "Isso é uma surpresa excelente, querida." Ele se aproximou de nós e beijou tanto sua mãe quanto eu na bochecha.

"Ooooh!" Maggie gritou. "Bella vai fazer biscoitos COMIGO!"

"É isso mesmo? Parece uma ótima ideia. Porque você e a sua avó não começam a preparar tudo na cozinha?" Ele a colocou de volta no chão antes de bagunçar seu cabelo. Ela agarrou a mão de Esme e puxou-a para longe.

"Me desculpe, eu não queria me introm..."

Fui cortada pela boca de Edward, me agarrei em seus ombros enquanto ele me pressionava contra a porta e enfiava a língua na minha boca. Eu cantarolei ao sentir seu gosto e meu cérebro finalmente me chutou para eu responder. Quando o fiz, seus dedos apertaram a minha cintura antes de deslizarem para baixo a apalpar minha bunda.

Eu o puxei para mais perto, precisando sentir seu corpo contra o meu. De repente, ele pulou como se tivesse se assustado e virou a cabeça para olhar por cima do ombro ao deixar cair os braços. Eu segui seu olhar e uma das minhas mãos voou sobre o meu coração, horrorizada quando vi o pai de Edward de pé atrás de nós.

Edward esfregou um círculo suave na parte inferior das minhas costas. "Desculpe,Bella", ele murmurou, "Eu acho que você não ouviu o meu pai limpar a garganta." Ele estreitou os olhos para o pai.

"Tudo bem, pode ser muito fácil de me surpreender", eu disse com a voz um pouco trêmula.

"Peço desculpas, Bella. Isso foi impensado da minha parte", respondeu o Sr. Cullen.

Eu sorri. Ele sempre foi tão educado. "Não tem problema. É bom vê-lo novamente, Sr. Cullen." Eu me movi para o degrau na frente de Edward para apertar sua mão, mas tropecei e quase derrubei nós três.

Edward sorriu enquanto segurava minha cintura para me firmar. "Você está bem, baby?"

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. "Supere-se, Cullen. Meu sistema de equilíbrio é debilitado. Isso não tem nada a ver com você."

Seu pai explodiu em gargalhadas. "Você sempre foi tão boa em fazê-lo manter os pés no chão,Bella. Fico feliz que você esteja de volta. E, por favor, me chame de Carlisle."

Eu dei um pequeno aceno de cabeça no momento em que Maggie veio pisando ao virar a esquina. "Vamos, Bella!" pediu ela com uma voz exasperada e as mãos nos quadris.

"Uh-uh, Maggie. Essa não é a atitude correta quando alguém está se oferecendo para fazer algo divertido e especial com você." Edward respondeu imediatamente.

"Desculpa, papai." Maggie sussurrou.

"Não é comigo que você deve se desculpar, mocinha."

Ela olhou para mim com um lábio trêmulo. "Desculpa Bella."

"Obrigada Maggie. Devemos ir?" Eu estendi minha mão para ela e ela sorriu quando a pegou.

Não muito tempo depois, tínhamos todos os ingredientes alinhados e de combinar os ingredientes secos fomos trabalhar em misturar os molhados.

Eu debrucei sobre ela falando de forma conspiratória. "Ok, Maggie, você quer saber o meu segredo para os melhores biscoitos de chocolate de todo o mundo?"

"Sim!" ela balançou a cabeça furiosamente.

Eu sorri. "Ouça com atenção, a maioria das receitas pedem uma colher de chá de extrato de baunilha, certo? Bem, eu coloco meia colher de chá de baunilha e meia colher de chá de extrato de amêndoa. Dá aos cookies o impulso extra de doçura, sem ser demais."

Maggie bufou. "Bella, você não pode ter nada doce demais. _Ispossivel_". Eu gargalhei diante de sua franqueza. Eu amava como crianças nunca poderiam ter doçura suficiente.

Eu a deixei mexer o chocolate quando chegou a hora de lamber a colher no final. Sentamos junto a bancada enquanto os biscoitos assavam.

"Bella?" Maggie perguntou, com um sorriso travesso.

"Mhmm?"

"Qual é a sua cor _favolita_?"

"Verde. Qual é a sua?"

"_Amalelo_. Qual é o nome da sua _padalia_?"

"Padaria Pato e Ganso".

"Huh? Por quê? Isso é _estlanho_". Ela torceu o nariz e eu ri.

"Bem, porque o meu parceiro de negócios é um grande e bobo ganso, e o meu sobrenome é Swan (cisne), então eu sou o patinho feio que virou cisne."

"Você não é feia. Você é bonita!"

"Obrigada querida, mas nós pensamos que Pato e Ganso soava melhor do que Cisne e Ganso".

"Hmm". Ela parou por um momento. "Bella?"

"Sim, Maggie?" Eu levei meu copo de água aos lábios.

"Você era a _namolada _do meu pai na escola?"

Eu engasguei com o gole tinha acabado de tomar. "Hum, não, querida. Éramos apenas amigos."

"Por quê? Você não queria ser?"

Eu soltei uma risada nervosa. "Oh, eu queria. Mas era muito tímida e insegura naquela época. Eu tinha medo que se eu dissesse ao seu pai como me sentia, ele poderia não sentir o mesmo e deixaria de ser meu amigo."

Ela não parecia impressionada. "Papai não _falia_ isso".

"Eu sei agora, mas eu não sabia naquela época. É difícil acreditar, mas quando você se torna um adolescente, às vezes você faz coisas bobas que não fazem sentido, mesmo se você acha que fazem."

"Eu não vou fazer isso", ela anunciou confiança.

Eu ri. "Tenho certeza que você não vai." O temporizador apitou para a primeira rodada de cookies e eu puxei a assadeira para ver biscoitos perfeitamente assados e dourados. Eu os coloquei de lado para esfriar e, em seguida, coloquei outra assadeira no forno.

"Bella? Você é a _namolada_ do meu pai _agola_?"

Eu congelei, de costas para ela. Eu era namorada de Edward? Quero dizer, ele colocou a mão dentro das minhas calças e parecia gostar de me beijar, mas não é como se ele tivesse usado esse termo. Eu também não.

"Eu... não sei." Peguei um cookie que estava frio o suficiente para ser comestível e me virei para dar a ela. Um pouco de suborno nunca fez mal. "Eu tenho fortes sentimentos por ele, mas não falamos sobre ser namorada e namorado. Você se incomodaria se eu fosse?"

Ela mastigou alegremente o cookie. "Mmm! Isso é muito, muito bom! MUUUUITO iumi". Ela deu outra mordida e seus olhos brilhavam de alegria para mim.

"Obrigada querida. Você foi a melhor ajudante que eu já tive."

Maggie sorriu com orgulho. "Você pode ser a _namolada_ dele. Está tudo bem."

"Estou feliz de saber que você aprovaria. Sua opinião é muito importante para seu pai e para mim." Eu mordi o meu próprio cookie. "Tenho certeza que seu pai irá falar com você se nós decidirmos ser namorado e namorada."

Ela engoliu o leite que estava em frente a ela de uma só vez e, em seguida, colocou o copo de volta na bancada com um pequeno barulho. "Você o ama?"

Meu coração tropeçou e gaguejou em meu peito. _E__u o amo?_ Eu estava certa de que tinha sido apaixonada por ele no colégio. E agora... bem, se o que sentia não era amor, eu não sabia como chamar. Foi ridiculamente rápido, mas o sentimento que eu tinha quando estava na escola não havia desaparecido, eu simplesmente o havia guardado a sete chaves.

Eu abri a minha boca para falar, sem acreditar que iria dizer a ela antes de dizer a Edward, mas ela perguntou e eu não queria ser desonesta.

"Isso não é uma pergunta aceitável para você fazer para Bella, _Magpie"_ Edward interrompeu e entrou na cozinha. Minhas bochechas queimaram enquanto eu me perguntava o quanto ele tinha ouvido. "Bella tem o direito de manter seus sentimentos para si mesma até que ela esteja pronta para compartilhá-los, sem ser interrogada por uma fadinha intrometida de olhos verdes".

Ela riu e me olhou timidamente. Eu pisquei para ela. "Está tudo bem, eu gostei da nossa pequena conversa."

"Por que você não vai escolher um filme para assistir no porão?" Edward sugeriu alegremente e ela fugiu. "Me desculpe,Bella. Ela está muito curiosa sobre você, e você e eu. Eu pensei que tivéssemos conversado o suficiente sobre isso, mas acho que não. Ela não perguntou mais nada impróprio, não é?"

O calor se apoderou do meu rosto novamente. "Ela perguntou se eu era sua namorada. Eu disse a ela que não tínhamos falado sobre isso."

Ele suspirou baixinho. "Sinto muito, espero que ela não tenha feito você se sentir desconfortável."

"Não, ela foi ótima. Muito doce, na verdade."

Ele esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto. "Maggie recentemente tornou-se bastante interessada em ter uma mãe. Acho que estar no jardim de infância e ver as outras mães está ajudando. É divertido ter pai presente, mas há uma parte dela que anseia esse modelo feminino."

Eu olhei para ele em choque.

"Eu não estou dizendo isso para te assustar, mas eu queria que você soubesse aonde ela está querendo chegar. Esse foi outro motivo para a mudança. Eu esperava que a minha mãe pudesse ajudar a preencher a lacuna um pouco."

Eu lentamente balancei a cabeça e mordi meu lábio inferior. Meu coração começou a acelerar enquanto criava coragem para fazer a minha pergunta. "Então... eu sou sua namorada?"

Ele me deu um sorriso de menino tímido. "Você quer ser?"

Novamente, eu balancei a cabeça, mas mantive o olhar no chão.

"Bom, porque eu estava morrendo para ser seu namorado durante os últimos quinze anos."

Eu engoli em seco e ergui a cabeça. "Quinze anos?" Claramente, eu tinha ouvido mal.

Ele deu de ombros e, usando passos lentos, aproximou-se de mim. "Uns meses a mais ou a menos. Foi no final da oitava série quando você usou um vestido roxo e verde para ir para a escola um dia e eu fiquei muito excitado. Essa foi a primeira vez que eu tive uma ereção em público. Felizmente, ao longo do tempo eu fiquei melhor em escondê-las." Ele passou as pontas dos dedos para cima e para baixo pelos meus braços, fazendo-me ficar toda arrepiada.

"Depois daquele dia, meus sentimentos por você mudaram do dia para a noite. Eu sempre gostei de sua companhia, mas eu comecei a perceber o quão bonita você tinha se tornado e seu corpo começou a mudar, desenvolvendo curvas femininas e suaves. Curvas que as minhas mãos coçaram para tocar."

Ele mudou suas carícias leves para os meus quadris, até a minha cintura, e ao longo da lateral dos meus seios. Um calmo gemido retumbou na minha garganta e ele se aproximou. Eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo enquanto ele mantinha-se a apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

"Eu nunca peguei nenhuma pista de que você sentia o mesmo e estava com muito medo de ser rejeitada. Mas, Deus, eu queria você. Você foi a estrela de cada fantasia, e eu não tenho vergonha de admitir quantas vezes eu sonhava acordado pensando em todas as coisas proibidas que queria fazer com você."

Ele me beijou com vontade, eu o deixei assaltar a minha boca da forma mais maravilhosa.

Quando ele se afastou, eu estava tonta e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era_: eu amo esse homem_.

Edward suspirou.

"Porra. Eu disse isso em voz alta, não é?" Eu sussurrei e ele balançou a cabeça, ainda atordoado."Sinto muito, Edward eu não... isto é, eu não quis dizer... Merda, eu... por favor não pire. Eu não espero que você diga que também me ama, obviamente, podemos apenas fingir que eu não tenho um cérebro com defeito e fazer de conta que nunca aconteceu?"

Ele baixou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço e começou a murmurar algo contra a minha pele. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e puxei sua cabeça para cima.

"Eu não posso compreendê-lo assim, Edward. Favor, apenas me diga que eu não estraguei tudo", eu implorei, sentindo as lágrimas arderem nos meus olhos.

Ele me beijou novamente. De uma maneira selvagem e frenética. Como se ele estivesse pegando de mim o ar que ele precisava para respirar. Finalmente, ele se afastou de nós dois ofegamos por ar. "Bobagem, bonita, menina louca. Eu te amo. Eu te amo, Bella. Desde o colégio, e eu sei que é loucura dizer isso quando nos encontramos novamente somente ontem, mas todo o meu ser está gritando para não deixá-la ir. _Nunca mais_."

Ele fez uma pausa em sua divagação para respirar e eu pisquei lentamente. "Eu estou apavorado que você vá desaparecer de novo se eu deixá-la fora da minha vista por um segundo sequer. Baby, você tem meu coração, você sempre teve. Caso não fosse completamente louco, eu pediria para você vir morar conosco quando eu oficialmente me mudar para cá em duas semanas."

Eu pressionei meus dedos em seus lábios e ele parou de tagarelar. Um leve sorriso apareceu em meus lábios. "Eu também te amo, Edward. Eu quero... tudo com você, e Maggie."

Seu sorriso de resposta foi trêmulo. "Então isso significa que você vai ao baile comigo?"

"Baile? Um, Edward, querido, isso foi há dez anos."

"Sim", ele riu. "Mas o baile de reencontro será depois de amanhã."

"Ah, certo." Eu pisquei e depois sorri. "Sim, eu irei ao baile com você."

* * *

**Ah, ele terá outra chance de levá-la ao baile!**

**Até amanhã!**

**Nai.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Os dois dias seguintes voaram em um giro louco de passar tempo com Edward e Maggie e participar de eventos da reunião. Eu estava completamente apaixonada por Maggie e por tudo o que ela dizia e fazia, e parecia que o sentimento era mútuo. Esme, Maggie, e eu conseguimos correr até Port Angeles para comprar vestido para a minha segunda chance no baile. Eu me senti um pouco ridícula, mas estava praticamente vertiginosa de excitação.

Sempre tive a sensação de ter sido roubadada quela noite especial todos aqueles anos atrás. Está certo que, o primeiro ano após o acidente, eu não me concentrei em qualquer outra coisa exceto voltar para a minha vida. No entanto, uma vez que eu tinha uma base mais estável e não estava mais em terapias constantes e na reabilitação, todas as coisas que haviam sido tomadas de mim me bateram duro.

Eu passei muitas noites chorando até dormir enquanto sonhava com ir para a faculdade, conseguir o meu PhD para ser uma cientista de pesquisa em novos antibióticos e vacinas, e com ter perdido a minha chance com o garoto que ocupava meu coração desde o primeiro dia que ele apareceu na nossa pequena cidade, quando eu estava na sexta série. Eventualmente, fui capaz de preencher a lacuna na minha vida profissional, mas a minha vida amorosa continuamente me desapontava. Tive alguns namorados, mas ninguém com quem tivesse o tipo de conexão que eu tinha com Edward.

Sem contar que ele estava me deixando absolutamente insana com todo o negócio de beijar, abraçar e apalpar inocente que fazíamos nas escapadelas quando o tempo permitia. Infelizmente, não tínhamos chegado nem perto da incrível intimidade que compartilhamos anteriormente no parque desde então. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de tocar, provar e sentir Edward em todos os sentidos possíveis.

Na noite do baile da reunião de formatura, eu decidi usar o meu cabelo preso, embora exibisse meus processadores do implante coclear facilmente. Eu não tinha vergonha deles, mas achei menos complicado sem que as pessoas perguntassem o que eles eram. Amei a forma como o meu vestido de cor escarlate agarrou-se às minhas curvas e a saia flertava com meus joelhos. O decote também não deixava nada a desejar.

Encontrei lindas sapatilhas prateadas para completar o _look_. Salto teria sido melhor, mas eu nunca usava por causa do meu sistema de equilíbrio destruído.

Quando meu pai abriu a porta para Edward naquela noite, eu perdi o fôlego ao vê-lo devastador em um smoking. "O... oi", eu gaguejei e ele me deu um sorriso arrogante. Edward correu os olhos em mim e eu senti o meu corpo ficar quente sob o seu olhar.

"Bella", ele sussurrou, fazendo-me tremer. "Você está deslumbrante. Absolutamente linda. Eu causarei inveja em todos os caras lá, sem dúvida. Obrigado por me permitir acompanhá-lo esta noite." Ele levantou uma mão que tinha escondida atrás dele e estendeu um lindo buquê de pulso.

Eu mordi meu lábio contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. "Edward, é perfeito... Eu amo v... isso." Eu tropecei nas minhas palavras, de repente ciente do meu pai ali assistindo a nós dois. Eu estendi minha mão e ele deslizou a tirapelo meu pulso.

Edward se inclinou e deu um beijo na minha bochecha. Meus olhos se fecharam com o toque e eu balancei na direção dele. Suas mãos instintivamente se colocaram na minha cintura e me firmaram, tendo aprendido que eu tropeçava com frequência.

Meu pai fez um barulho alto e estranho cortando o momento. "Bem, eu acho que vocês dois devem ir", disse ele rispidamente. "Que horas você vai estar em casa, Bells?"

Eu olhei para ele com uma expressão incrédula. "Eu não sei, pai. Eu sou uma mulher adulta, por isso vou estar em casa quando eu quiser. Você pode não me ver até amanhã." Arqueei uma sobrancelha para desafiá-lo a refutar as minhas palavras. Ele bufou e gaguejou um pouco, mas finalmente nos desejou que aproveitássemos o baile e nos deixou sozinhos.

Eu examinei o buquê enquanto Edward me guiava até o carro. "Lilases?"

Ele abriu a porta para mim e colocou uma mão nas minhas costas enquanto eu me movia para entrar. Ele segurou meu rosto com a outra. "Primeiro amor", ele murmurou e se inclinou para me beijar. Eu derreti contra ele, perdida na sensação de sua boca movendo-se na feliz quando ele encostou a testa na minha.

"Meu único amor", acrescentou antes de me soltar.

O ginásio estava decorado com luzes brilhantes, arcos de balões e pequenas mesas redondas cobertas de toalhas de linho. Velas suaves brilhavam no centro das mesas e música dos nossos tempos de colégio flutuava no ar. Quando chegamos, nós posamos para uma foto debaixo de um arco de balões azuis e dourados, e eu sorri para a câmera enquanto Edward me segurava perto.

Durante o jantar, Edward se inclinou para que eu pudesse ouvi-lo mais facilmente. "Eu não quero ser presunçoso, mas meus pais concordaram em cuidar de Maggie esta noite." Meu coração bateu forte quando ele olhou para mim com um olhar significativo. "Eu tenho a reserva de um quarto na Miller Inn, mas somente se você estiver confortável com isso. Eu não quero apressá-la de maneira nenhuma."

"Edward, eu estive esperando 10 anos por você, mais tempo, realmente. Sim, eu gostaria de compartilhar a noite com você." Inclinei-me e dei um beijo suave em sua boca, que ele aprofundou imediatamente.

Eu meio que rosnei quando ele se afastou, mas quando Edward estendeu a mão para dançar comigo, deixei de me importar. Ele nos guiou até a pista e me recolheu em seus braços enquanto'Seu Corpo é Um País das Maravilhas' surgia dos alto-falantes. Pessoalmente, eu odiava John Mayer e achava sua música ruim, mas com Edward traçando pequenos redemoinhos e círculos sobre a minha pele exposta... eu estava completamente em êxtase.

Algumas músicas depois, saí do ginásio para fazer uma parada rápida no banheiro feminino. Eu estava prestes a sair da cabine quando ouvi vozes rindo, soando um pouco bêbadas. Eu não conseguia entender o que estava sendo dito por causa do barulho da água correndo e dos azulejos reverberantes.

Eu saí para lavar as mãos e vi Alice e Jessica ali. "Oh, olá, Bella," Alice bêbada me cumprimentou e eu acenei para elas. "Aposto que você acha que é uma merda sexy para ter Edward como seu acompanhante, não é?" Ela balançou em seus pés e eu a examinei mais de perto.

Ela estava muito mais bêbada do que eu pensava, ou drogada. Possivelmente ambos.

"Estou muito feliz por ele ter me convidado, mas eu não acho que isso me faça superior de qualquer forma." Eu cruzei meus braços sobre o peito. Que diabos era o problema dela?

"Sim, bem, quero que você saiba que fui eu quem ele levou para o baile de verdade. E eu quem ele fodeu na limusine depois", ela zombou.

Recusei-me a me entregar às lágrimas que eu podia sentir chegando. Esta odiosa e amarga mulher nunca gostou de mim, por algum motivo desconhecido, e eu não iria deixá-la me arrastar para baixo. Eu não nutria ilusões de que Edward fosse virgem. Eu não era, e eu não iria julgá-lo por isso.

"Eu acho que você teve sorte por eu ter sofrido aquele acidente de carro. Edward convidou a mim em primeiro lugar. Você deve gostar de ser a segunda opção".

Foi um golpe baixo. Eu sabia que o marido dela, Jasper, tinha namorado Maria durante todo o ensino médio e nunca deu a Alice a hora do dia. Quem sabia como ela havia cravado suas garras nele.

Jessica soltou uma gargalhada. "Oh, merda! Bella, estou impressionada. Eu não achei que você pudesse ser assim. Bom para você!"

Alice parecia enfurecida. "Como você se atreve, Jessica!"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Por favor, Alice. Nós não estamos mais no colegial e você não é a abelha rainha. Se Maria não tivesse encontrado Charlotte e mudado de time, você nunca teria ficado com Jasper." Jessica se virou para mim, "Ela está cheia de merda. Edward nem sequer foi ao baile. Ela só queria que ele tivesse ido. _Todo mundo_ sabia que Edward só tinha tesão por você."

Eu não consegui evitar o meu sorriso. "Enquanto você vai para casa com um homem que, obviamente, não a faz feliz, nem é feliz com você, eu vou passar o resto da noite deixando Edward me foder de qualquer forma, em qualquer lugar e de qualquer maneira que ele quiser. E será o meu nome que ele irá gritar. Divirta-se com o seu marido, cuidado para não chamar o nome errado na cama."

Eu girei nos meus calcanhares, saí do banheiro e voltei para Edward com o maior sorriso. Encontrei-o com uns caras perto de onde o DJ estava. Eu caminhei até ele e o observei com satisfação. Assim que ele estava ao meu alcance, eu o peguei pela gola do casaco e o puxei para mim, beijando-o com força. Ele imediatamente agarrou meus quadris e me puxou contra ele, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim com força enquanto me mergulhava em direção ao chão.

No momento em que viemos à tona para respirar, foi entre aplausos e aclamações enquanto um grupo dos nossos antigos colegas nos cercava. "Já não era sem tempo, droga", exclamou Eric e bateu no ombro de Edward enquanto todos se dispersavam.

Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e sussurrei em seu ouvido: "Vamos, amor. Eu estou cansada de esperar. Eu quero você, agora."

Ele gemeu e beijou o meu pescoço. "Só mais uma canção, baby. Por favor."

Eu o deixei me levar de volta para a pista e descansei minha bochecha em seu peito. Eu senti as vibrações das notas de abertura e, logo que as primeiras palavras foram cantadas eu reconheci a música. "Backstreet Boys? Realmente, Edward? Achei que você tivesse gosto musical melhor?" Eu o provoquei e o meu coração derreteu ao saber que ele se lembrava da música.

"Bem, você é o meu fogo", ele respondeu com sinceridade e esfregou seu polegar ao longo da minha bochecha.

Capturei sua boca mais uma vez e, desta vez, quando nos separamos, ele não protestou quando eu o levei para fora da pista e do ginásio.

**N/T: Pode ser que a maioria de vocês não tenha acompanhado Backstreet Boys desde o começo como eu, e a música de Bella e Edward é realmente um dos primeiros grandes sucessos deles. Ouçam.**

**I Want It That Way – Backstreet Boys. "You are my fire" é a primeira frase da música, por isso Edward disse a Bella: "Voce é o meu fogo."**

* * *

**_Eu não entendi qual a bronca da autora com Alice, mas a fic não é minha, então se vocês quiserem imaginar Lauren no lugar, fiquem à vontade. Kkkk_**

**_Último capítulo amanhã._**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Eu não tinha ideia de como o quartoda pousada parecia, e não conseguia me importar. Edward e eu tínhamos sido frenéticos uma vez que as chaves foram entregues para nós. Era como se tivéssemos dezessete outra vez.

Meu corpo ardia de desejo enquanto Edward mordiae chupava a pele sensível do meu pescoço. Eu tremi quando ele baixouo zíper do meu vestido e puxou-o dos meus ombros. O tecido caiu amassado em volta dos meus pés com um habitual e suave barulho.

"Você é tão bonita", Edward disse enquanto seus olhos percorriam meu corpo. Eu sabia que meu sutiã azul cobalto e calcinha fio dental de renda acentuavam a minha pele e faziam meus seios parecerem impressionantes, mas ainda assim foi gratificante ouvir essas palavras dele. Quase com reverência, ele desabotoou meu sutiã e deixou cair no chão, e uma espécie de gemido estrangulado escapou dele.

Ele levou a mão até meus seios e eu gemi quando ele roçou os polegares nos meus mamilos endurecidos. Ele baixou a cabeça para capturar um na boca e eu quase caí com a sensação erótica. Apertei minhas coxas contra o latejar insistente entre elas.

_Por favor, toque minha boceta. Por favor, por favor._

Edward deu uma risada baixa e enfiou os dedos sob a minha calcinha encontrando a confusão dos meus cachos úmidos.

"Porra!" Gritei quando o prazer me ultrapassou. "Eu disse isso em voz alta, não foi?" Respirei e não dei a mínima se fiz ou não. Tudo o que eu sabia era que tinha tido o meu desejo atendido, e não iria reclamar enquanto os dedos talentosos de Edward se enrolavam contra lugares dentro de mim que eu não sabia que podiamser assim tão incríveis.

"Claro que sim, querida", ele sorriu. "Eu gosto de uma mulher que não tem medo de dizer o que quer."

"Eu quero _você_, Edward. Agora. Nessa porra de instante!" Eu exigi e comecei a empurrar e arrancar suas roupas. "Deus, você me deixa louca desde que te conheci, e uma vez que meus hormônios realmente começaram a me afetar... Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como você nunca percebeu todas as coisas sujas que eu nos imaginava fazendo juntos. Todo. O. Tempo."

Edward ficou de queixo caído com a minha admissão por um segundo antes de entrar em ação e seu smoking pousar espalhado no chão em questão de segundos. Ele me beijou com vontade enquanto deslizava minha calcinha pelos meus quadris. Deixei que ele me deitasse na cama,e suspirei com a deliciosa sensação de sua pele nua contra a minha pela primeira vez.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Eu quero fazer amor com você."

Eu abri as minhas pernas para acomodar os quadris dele contra os meus. Engoli em seco quando Edward suavemente esfregou seu pênis contra o meu sexo aquecido. "Por favor, Edward", eu implorei descaradamente. "Me tome. Faça-me sua para sempre."

Ele gemeu alto e eu senti a cabeça dele pressionar minha entrada em alguns centímetros. Eu inclinei meus quadris e ele entrou ainda mais no meu escapar um suspiro trêmulo pelo sentimento maravilhoso de terEdward me esticando. Agora eu só precisava que ele me enchesse completamente. "Mais. Quero você envolto em mim."

Sua restrição explodiu e ele mergulhou todo o caminho fazendo nós dois gritarmos. Então, lentamente, tão devagar que era praticamente uma tortura, ele empurrou dentro e fora de mim. Ramos de prazer enrolavam e rolavam no meu ventre, e ele docemente me amou de uma maneira que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Palavras calmas e beijos acalorados foram trocados entre nós enquanto languidamente montávamos as ondas de êxtase juntos.

Quando a minha conclusão se aproximou, eu me agarrei a ele, desesperada por tocá-lo tanto quanto eu podia, e esperando instigá-lo a se mover mais rápido, mais forte. "Edward, por favor. Tão perto", eu gemi e ele empurrou mais profundo em resposta.

Ele engatou um dos meus joelhos ao redor de seu quadril com uma mão. Com a outra, entrelaçou os dedos com os meus. Eu nunca tive alguém segurando a minha mão durante o sexo, isso causou uma enxurrada de emoções ao mesmo tempo em que o meu orgasmo trovejou através do meu corpo. Eu choraminguei o meu amor por ele enquanto ele se movia em mim e gozou com um rugido.

Eu ainda estava voltando para o meu corpo quando ele rolou de costas e me puxou com ele. Eu me aconcheguei contra seu peito enquanto nós dois tentávamos acalmar a nossa respiração. "Essa foi, de longe, a maior experiência da minha vida", eu disse com um sorriso suave e sem vergonha.

"Para mim também, querida. Eu meio que quero voltar no tempo e chutar a bunda do meu eu adolescente por ter sido um imbecil covarde e esperar tanto tempo para te convidar para sair. Sei que teria levado um pouco de tempo para fazermos as coisas tão bem como foi hoje, mas Deus, eu poderia ter tido dez anos com você desse jeito..."Ele deixou a frase no ar e tinha um olhar distante em seus olhos.

"Eu sei que você sente que tivemos o tempo roubado da gente, mas se o acidente não tivesse acontecido, quem sabe onde estaríamos. Você não teria Maggie. Eu não teria a padaria mais popular de Seattle. Ea nossa primeira vez juntos não teria sido tão avassaladoramente fantástica", eu o repreendi com um sorriso.

"Bem, eu acho que não posso discutir com isso. E agora que tenho você, e 'tive' você, não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu vá deixá-la se afastar de mim. Eu quero para sempre com você, Bella. Uma casa, casamento, mais bebês, e toneladas e toneladas de sexo".

Eu ri dele e acariciei sua bochecha. "Eu quero isso, também, Edward. Você sempre foi o único dono do meu coração."

Ele levantou-me de forma que eu estava montando-o. "Você vai morar comigo e Maggie quando nos mudarmos para Seattle em duas semanas, Bella?"

"Sim", eu respondi com um suspiro enquanto seu polegar roçava o meu ponto mais sensível.

Ele levantou sua outra mão e segurou delicadamente a minha nuca. "Quer se casar comigo na véspera de Natal?"

"Sim", eu solucei e o deixei me guiar para introduzir novamente o seu corpo no meu.

"Você está tomando pílula, baby?" Ele balançou os quadris e eu fiz um pequeno ruído de prazer.

Balancei minha cabeça. "Não." Joguei a cabeça para trás enquanto nos movíamos juntos mais rapidamente, e Edward se sentou para que pudesse me penetrar mais fundo.

"Perfeito". Ele se inclinou e me beijou profundamente.

**_Cinco anos mais tarde..._**

"Papai! Papai!" nossa pequena bola de energia gritou e se jogou em Edward. Ele riu e pegou Emily em seus braços enquanto caminhávamos para dentro da casa de seu pai. "Eu senti sua falta." Ela se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha. Não pude deixar de sorrir para a nossa 'pequena E' de cinco anos. Ela era uma mini-réplica de Edward, com seu cabelo selvagem ruivo, olhos verdes, e até mesmo seu sorriso torto. E uma total filhinha do papai!

"Eu senti a sua falta também", Edward respondeu com um sorriso.

"Mamãe, mamãe, mamãe, mamãe!"

Eu sorri e me ajoelhei para pegar Seth em meus braços. Nosso pequeno de dois anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, deitou sua cabeça no meu ombro enquanto eu gentilmente o abracei.

Esme veio à tona. "Como foi na pousada?"

Edward e eu nos entreolhamos e mordi meu lábio assim que as lembranças da noite passada inundaram a minha mente. "Perfeito", Edward ano, em outubro, trazíamos as crianças para Forks e nos hospedávamos por uma noite, só nós dois, na pousada Miller TreeInn. Até hoje, ainda não tínhamos realmente descido para o café da manhã depois. Nós preferíamos um tipo diferente de manhã.

Sethse mexeu em meus braços e eu o libertei para que ele pudesse ir para o colo de seu pai.

"Mamãe! Eu fiz biscoitos duplos de chocolate com gotas de chocolate, venha experimentá-los." Maggie correu para a sala e pegou minha mão.

Edward fez um som descontente. "Hei, eu não ganho nem um 'Olá'?"

Ela lançou seu sorriso "menina doce". "Oi, papai." Em seguida, puxou minha mão novamente. Eu ri da expressão brincalhona de dor de Edward e permitique a minha pequena confeiteira me levasse para a cozinha. Desde a primeira vez que tínhamos feito biscoitos juntas, Maggie estava na cozinha em casa e na Pato e Ganso sendo minha ajudante. Ela iria definitivamente assumir os negócios um dia.

Quando eu cheirei o delicioso aroma, suspirei feliz. Minha vida poderia ter feito uma curva que eu não esperava, mas o destino tinha feito um círculo completo e eu não conseguia imaginar o meu mundo mais completo.

**FIM**

* * *

**_Então, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic pequena, porém fofa. Prometo que estou trabalhando na minha próxima tradução - "Doctor's Orders". Tenham um pouquinho de paciência que em algum momento desse mês eu posto o primeiro capítulo._**

**_Beijo e até!_**

**_Nai._**


End file.
